


Frostbite

by destiel_fanboy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Game of Thrones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_fanboy/pseuds/destiel_fanboy
Summary: Missing links and untold stories in the Game of thrones series. Of course it's just my imagination, silly.. or is it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I am hoping that I could finish what I started, I hope you like it. Thanks for the kudos I really appreciate it.. I love you all hugs and kisses..

The sun was almost down and Bran was enjoying the horse ride with an improvised saddle designed by Tyrion..

“Come on dancer! Wohoo!” Bran continues to encircle Theon and Robb as they seem to both having an argument.

“It’s your duty to represent your house when your father can’t.” The breeze of the cold air made his last word almost fading. 

“And it’s not your duty because it’s not your house”

Theon looked shock by what Robb just said, though it seems to him that although he was raised by Ned stark, he was still seen as a Greyjoy, the sinking feeling he had flashed back in his memory. He was a ward since he was eight years old but still can never be seen equal as a stark nor can be even compared to John Snow whose a bastard but still has Ned’s blood.. 

Robb was the least person that he expected to say that from him, he always admired Robb, they played together, eat and sleep together. He always knew that Robb will one day be lord of Winterfell, and he was happy enough with the thought of standing beside him, now and always.  
Robb stood up, he was trying to look for Bran but the only thing he could hear was dead silence  
and the birds chirping above them..

“Where’s Bran?”

“I don’t know, it’s not my house” Theon said sarcastically. He was pissed and awfully hurt by the words Robb said a while ago. He gave Robb a disappointing look and walked away.

“Theon, look, I’m sorry”

“For what?” Theon kept walking without looking back, until Robb reached his hands..

“I..I didn’t mean to offend you, I mean with all this happening right now.. I’m just..” Robb looked down..

“You think.. I am mad because you offended me?” 

“Look Theon I know..”

“No you don’t.. After all this years you still don’t get a bloody thing..” Theon couldn’t stop himself anymore.. he look at Robb’s curly dark hair that matches his grim bearded face, the crack on Robbs’ chin that accentuated his masculine jaw line.. He longs to touch it, the sensation of his beard on his cheeks, and that musky pheromone when Robb is sweating has always turned him on.. He can feel his face flushing with his cock so angry that it may rip his trousers.

He was shocked when Robb pulled his neck and leaned over.. It was just like how he imagined, that salty taste that Robb’s saliva give.. The kiss was so intent, their tongue battled for superiority until Theon stopped to gasp for air.. He stared at Robb’s open mouth as he was filled with shock.. Their eyes locked, he used his both hands to grip at Robbs neck to make sure he couldn’t escape.. The kiss felt like a lifetime, Theon pushed Robb to the tree, and felt the deep exhales in his neck..

Robb couldn’t believe the things he just did, he never once acted this bold, Theon have always been famous to women, each time he always talk and brag about his latest conquest, he was always so close to Theon but he couldn’t confess his feelings, especially now that they’re on the brink of war. He wanted to show his affection but didn’t believe it would reciprocate, and whenever he thinks about this unrequited love, his word came always directly opposite. Theon’s calloused hand from archery felt like heaven on his skin, his blonde hair, the gap between his teeth..

Enfolded with Theon’s arms, all his worries disappeared, a part of his brain had shut down, and his focus is all on him. The shivering cold that strikes from his spine to his neck instantly defrost and all he could think about is Theon’s skilled tongue that’s getting nearer his throat each time. After just a minute of kissing and groping, he can feel every inch of their rock hard dicks as their chest embrace with insurmountable heat. 

As just when Theon started to unbutton Robbs pants they heard a sound which seems to be Bran ringing from a distance..

“I am Brandon stark of Winterfell..”

“Bran.. well finish this later” Robb pecked a kiss on Theon and run following Bran's voice into the woods..

“Seven hells” Theon smiled and followed him..

\----

“What happened?” Maester Luwin approached Robb.

“Some wildling..” 

“He’s injured, come with me my lord” Robb and Theon followed Maester Luwin in his chamber.

“It’s odd to find Wildlings far south of the wall”.

“Winter is coming my lord, as the cold wind rises, the wildlings grow more desperate.” 

“Here let me take a look at it” Robb placed bran above the table.

“It’s just a scratch, I’m fine” Bran looked at his wound.

“Aye, your legs may be numb but if doesn’t get treated, it might get infected and it won’t heal properly.” Robb patted Brans hair

“He’s a tough little lad, and besides, girls love scars. ” He smiled sheepishly towards Bran

“Found it” Maester Luwin raised a vial with yellow liquid..

“Very well, I’ll leave it to you then” Robb turned to Theon.

Maester Luwin just nodded as a sign of approval. Theon grinned towards Robb as they both left the room.  
Theon and Robb stumbled upon a deserted and far abandoned part of the castle, roots are growing from the window and the room is filled with rocks and debris. The whole overview of the Winterfell can sighted from the window, the Godswood, up to the towering trees of Wolfswood far beyond the castle. 

“I’ve always wondered what’s beneath your thick cloak.” Theon pushed Robb at the wall almost carrying him.

“There’s only one way to find out..” Robb smiled and grabbed Theon for an intense kiss.

In just one swoop the bauble around Theon’s neck fell. He had a hard time pulling the ties and straps in Robbs cloth but he did it with passion, hasty and eager to feel his warmth. Robb was lost in Theon kiss; the look of Theon at this view unleashed so much desire and arousal. Theon’s hand sneaks beneath his pants like a burglar, stealing his vey being.

“Whoah, cold hands”

“Not for long”

It’s only a matter of seconds before Theon reached the full length of his dick just by mere rubbing. His hands slicked with Robb’s precum. Theon pushed his trousers and amazed by Robb’s rock hard dick erected and sharply pointing at him.

“Well look at that” he smiled and looked at Robb, his eyes was full of lust, like he’s about to devour Theon alive.   
His kiss is teasing as he fall back every time Robbs lean forward; their breath sharing, with just an inch apart.  
Robb grabbed Theon by the shoulder and turned him against the wall; kissing Theon’s lips, his cheeks, his neck, unto his chest and nipple. Theon felt the tingling sensation up to his spine, Robb was so good he gasped for air like as if its forcedly leaving his lung. Theon grabbed Robbs neck and sealed him with a tight kiss.  
Robb grope Theon’s dick that is outlining his trouser. He could tell by the feeling that there’s serious sized dick hiding beneath it. He pushed Theon’s trouser down as just as he expected, his is at least an inch longer than his own. He touched it, he felt the long shaft in his hands and Theon started breathing heavily, his head fell in his neck.  
He started to rub Theon’s dick vigorously. Theon spit on his hand and took Robb’s dick; he managed to grip both their cocks and started to rub them with one another.

“Im coming” 

“Me too” Theon almost fell, his knees weakened. He exclaimed as they both shot their load and shared a powerful orgasm.

“You surprise me” he held Theon’s nape and leaned towards each other.

“What can I say, I’m a Greyjoy”   
The bell rang from a distance, echoing to every corner of the castle.

“What’s that?” Theon glanced at the window and saw stocks and supply leaving for trade. One in particular caught his attention. Ross took a step to turnip cart and left with him.

“I’ve got to go”

“Why?” Robb just stared at Theon as he grabbed his clothes and left.


End file.
